


The Special One

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 24 hours to live, AU, F/M, Knotting, Pack Life, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, heat - Freeform, pack elements, pairing is of legal age, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: The Alpha would come to you within twenty-four hours of the beginning of your heat, and mate with you for life. If not, the fertile Omega would die, a tragedy that no one in the pack could live with.
Relationships: Alpha!Sam x Omega!Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 199





	The Special One

**Author's Note:**

> For Bingos:
> 
> ABO: Pack Life  
> BTZ: 24 Hours to Live

Everyone knew about Omegas. Pack members were taught about them from a young age. How rare Omegas were, how they must be protected at all costs, and how their heat was a life-changing gift. They were the first mothers, the sacred seconds that ran alongside Alphas when the world began, the fertile of the pack. Omegas were the revered Special Ones. 

You were eighteen years old when it began for you. Often the first heat occurred at a young age. But you were of legal age, with dreams of college and a real job in the city someday, maybe in a coffee shop or a bookstore like you’d seen on TV. You dreamt of a life away from the pack. You always felt like something was missing and maybe you could find it out in the “real world.” 

Until you woke that midwinter morning, feverish, desperate, and crying out for something you didn’t understand. As was customary your family locked you inside the house and went to report your new status to the pack’s Alpha. This left you alone as the fever began to work its way through your veins and the drips of slick covered your thighs. You had your first earth-rattling orgasm in the second hour, the Omega inside you stretching out with a lazy roar as she welcomed the heat. 

In the haze of your body evolving, and a new woman emerging, you forgot all about the traditions outside your door. You’d watched the ritual for years when you were growing up. Pack members of age - male or female, Beta or Alpha- would be at the main house. The pack’s elders watched over the arena as the suitors fought hand to hand, bloodying and maiming each other, sometimes permanently, until at the end of the day only one stood in front of the rest of the pack as the winner and your mate. 

That fighter would come to you then, within twenty-four hours of the beginning of your heat, and mate with you for life. If there was no victor and mating, the fertile Omega would die, a tragedy that no one in the pack could live with. 

You hated the tradition from the first time your grandmother had told you the pack’s barbaric ways. You’d crossed your arms and furrowed your brow, a young stubborn girl sure you’d never be an Omega. No, you shook your head. Not you. Nope. 

But with the heat between your naked legs and the sweat dripping down your skin, you understood now. All you wanted was your _mate_. They were the only one that could take the pain, the fever, the alarming terror away. You wanted to be cherished by this person who you’d certainly know, the one who would make your life whole and give you a family which your Omega heart cried out for. So you waited in agony, rocking forward onto your fingers, sobbing into your pillow, begging for your extraordinary mate to arrive. 

Nine hours after your heat had begun you heard glass break downstairs. The door was then unlatched and kicked open, and you rolled onto your knees. You struggled to push yourself up, ready to present for the one who had defeated so many for this honor.

The bedroom door pushed open slowly and you glanced up, unable to hide your shock. 

“Sam?” 

“Omega.” As he walked closer you could see his hands were bloody and he was covered in dirt and scratches, bruises surely hiding below his torn gray t-shirt. His eye was beginning to purple, the right side of his face marred by fingernail cuts and violent abrasions. Sweat rolled down his temple, his neck glistening from his efforts. You took a deep breath and groaned, the thick scent of the alpha so intoxicating that your eyes rolled into the back of your head. 

“Sam!” you cried, clutching the sheets as a wave of need painfully coursed through you. You never would have imagined that the sweet shy kid from down the road would end up being your mate, but you’d never wanted anything more. Your biology and Sam’s determination had decided this for you. And at his grounding soft touch on your shoulder, you were glad for the wild customs. Fate had brought your Alpha to you. 

“Gonna make it better, promise.” Sam tugged his ruined shirt over his head and kicked off his torn pants. A little voice in the back of your mind hummed with approval but you were past the ability to admire the details of his body just then. He climbed up on the bed behind you, his hands caressing your back. 

“Okay?” 

“Yeah,” you gasped, nodding vehemently. “I...need it. The heat...it's killin’ me. 

“Okay, it’s okay. I’m here.” His calming tone soothed you, just as it had when you’d split your knee open on the playground or when your first crush had broken your heart. Your childhood friend was the necessary relief to this heat’s pain and a perfect partner for your life as a Special One. 

You screamed as Sam slid inside you, the howl of desperation surely heard throughout the pack’s town. Sam was slow and careful at first. But when you clenched around him, slick and sweet, the Alpha’s loud growl matched the power of your moans, and he started to move. 

There was no romance. This was your life or death, as well as unavoidable tradition. You would live now because Sam wanted you for his own and wanted to belong to you as well. 

Your orgasm caught you quick, the desire for it built up over hours. Sam let out a shocked gasp as you clenched around him, your whole body trembling beneath his. He leaned forward and seized the skin at the back of your neck between his teeth, and you came again, hard with another desperate howl, arched submissively below him as he chased his release. You knew that an alpha had a knot, and you’d seen them in your school books, but feeling Sam’s expand inside you was illuminating. Sam completed you now, a heavy groan into your neck as he marked you, his knot popped, and he came deep inside. 

You whined when his teeth released your skin, and with the snip of pain a smaller orgasm tripped through you. Sam held you close and laid down on the ruined bed, nuzzling behind your ear as you hummed with contentment. 

“It’ll come back,” you whispered, knowing that your heat had been sated for the time being but the desperation would return. This morning you’d woken as two beings - a human girl and a sudden primal instinct. Now that Omega was you. Your eyes had been opened to a whole new way now. 

“It’s okay, I’m here,” Sam soothed. He kissed your temple. “Not goin’ anywhere, you’re mine now.”

You smiled, curiosity getting the better of you. You pressed your cheek into his hand for more affection, purring after his soft touches. “How many did you fight?” 

When Sam didn’t answer you tilted your head back. He smiled, still shy, before leaning in and kissing you softly. It was your first real kiss, and you suspected Sam’s as well. 

“Twelve. Dean included.” 

Your eyes widened and you pulled his arm tighter around you. That was a little frightening and very much arousing. You pushed your hips back, tugging slightly on Sam’s knot. You hummed at the slight pain, but Sam instinctually nipped at your neck again, a silent _stay put_. 

You floated through more orgasms, letting your Alpha take care of you when the heat boiled up. At hour seventeen your heat finally broke and receded, and you fell asleep in Sam’s arms. 

You never wanted this - you’d thought you were too fierce, too independent, too _human_ to be an Omega. Until you became one. Being revered by the entire pack and cared for by your Alpha, treated like the cherished gift that you were - everything else just faded away. 

You were a Special One. 

You were Sam’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love kudos and comments!
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
